Stranded
by Medic12
Summary: Anomalous planets, robotic demons, and a tree who thinks they're a hero. Just toss in a couple peglaci, throw in a felin, add a dash of gyrusen, and a pinch of avali and you'll have a particularly odd tale of survival! Based on the events in an RP between me and a few friends. Rated M for violence n' gore, a bit of bad language, and a future sex scene (if fanfiction allows)
1. Disclaimer Page

Feel free to ignore my disclaimers, although I recommend you view them before writing any reviews.

 **First Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides Lilith and the combination of words that make up this story, anything that doesn't count as either of these more than likely belong to someone else. I will accumulate a list of credits here and update it if anything comes along requiring more credit.

Starbound was created by Chucklefish

Peglaci were created by Djinn

Gyrusen were created by G. Xyon

Felins were created by Kawa

Avali were created by RyuujinZERO

Original characters that are not Lilith were created by the people who participated in this RP (I will avoid naming them for the sake of anonymity)

Any owned content that I forgot to credit were made by their individual creators

 **Second disclaimer:** Some content may offend people, nothing hateful but it can probably induce some bad feelings. I will attempt to make warnings at the beginning of a chapter that contains such content. If you somehow ignore those warnings, however, I would like for you to channel any negative feelings to somewhere that isn't the reviews. There will also be some sexual content, in which I'll add a warning above the chapter containing that.

 **Third disclaimer:** Don't expect me to upload new chapters frequently, things like school or work can prevent me from working on new chapters. The story may even come to a stop if I run out of new events to write about (which is unlikely) or if people lose interest and leave the RP (in which case I kill off their character for the sake of continuing).

Those may be all the disclaimers I need to place, thank you if you bothered reading any of them. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1: How it Began

Shards of metal, broken equipment, and fire littered the crater. Most of the metal that stuck out of the ground was either charred or discolored by the heat, but from one bit of metal a logo could be seen. It was the logo of a group of galactic peacekeepers. It consisted of a circle in the base of a triangle, two lines on either side ran along the bottom of the triangle and circle, and ran downwards about the height of the triangle. In the middle of the crater, a light-blue peglaci lied amongst the rubble. Fire had scorched a bit of her grey uniform and left burns on her torso, bits of metal had also pierced some of her torso and left arm, which covered her with bloody wounds. Miraculously she wasn't dead, but she wasn't conscious either, the crash combined with blood loss left her in a terrible state. She wasn't unconscious for too long however, the sound of screaming stirred her awake. It was faint, but it got louder. "Damn…" she groaned, "Can't ya let someone die in peace?"

The peglaci stood up, she struggled getting up as one leg hurt too much to bend. She tried to bend her left arm, but it wouldn't budge, she swore in response. The ship she rode crashed into a mountainside, so the crater was a little more like a cave. She looked out the opening of the cave-like crater and immediately found the source of the screaming. A pink gyrusen was running across a field, screaming for help, tailing them was a large, green monster. "Oh shit!" the peglaci exclaimed, she quickly limped her way to a box in the crater. The box used to be her ship locker, and she knew exactly what was inside. Upon reaching the box, she opened the lock and pulled open the hatch, "Push dagger, glowstars," she said, listing off the items in the box as she found them, "Aha! Emergency pistol!"

She pulled out the pistol as well as a cylindrical energy cell, she broke open the pistol and stuck the cell inside, lights on the pistol glowed when she shut it. Ignoring the excruciating pain in her leg, she made her way to the entrance and beckoned the gyrusen inside. Once the gyrusen was inside, she took aim at the monster and charged her pistol. As soon as the creature was within range, the peglaci discharged the pistol and sent a mighty blast of plasma into the monster. This only stunned them which forced the peglaci to finish the creature. She pulled out her push dagger, approached the creature, and stabbed them several times in what she could only guess was their throat.

The monster fell and made a loud thump upon hitting the ground. The peglaci couldn't stand any longer, she searched for a clear place near the wall and sat there. The gyrusen approached her and spoke with a feminine voice, "Thanks for the help, no way I could've handled a monster that big."

"Yeah, no problem." the peglaci replied.

The gyrusen noticed the peglaci's wounds, "You seem a bit messed up…"

"I've suffered worse." she lied.

"No, anything worse than that and you wouldn't be alive, let me help you." The gyrusen took a knapsack off their back and retrieved some bandages as well as a half empty bottle of water. "Now I'm not very knowledgeable in treating wounds, but I can assume the metal should come out before we wrap up the wound." she said, she gave the peglaci a stick and told her to bite it, which they did. The gyrusen grabbed the peglaci's left arm and poured her remaining water over it to wash the wound a bit. She then began to pull bits of metal out, the peglaci winced with every piece that was pulled out. As soon as they were finished, the gyrusen wrapped the peglaci's arm tightly with the bandages. "Now that should keep it from getting infected. As for the other wounds, we may have to find a doctor when we get out of here." she told the peglaci.

"No, I think you've wasted enough resources on me." the peglaci replied after spitting out the stick.

"Look if this is about pride, I won't tell anyone." the gyrusen assured them.

"No it's not that… I just don't like people getting worried about me." she said.

The gyrusen looked outside, "Well it's probably a little late to look for a doctor anyhow…" She pulled a food bar from her knapsack and offered it to the peglaci. Unsurprisingly she denied it, although this could've been more a matter of natural diet rather than not wanting people to worry about her. The gyrusen unpackaged the bar and sat next to the peglaci. She attempted to stir a conversation with them. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What?" the peglaci questioned.

"Y'know, who are you? How'd ya get here?" the gyrusen went on.

"Lilith. Peacekeeper, 5th rank. Was monitoring this star system before my ship suddenly shut off in the atmosphere and I crashlanded here." she stated, "Your turn."

"Well… Name's Kira, some call me Fox. Me and a couple mining friends were about to explore this place and possibly hit it rich by finding some metals. But our ship just shut down in much a similar way and we started to plummet. I was able to beam down, but my friends…" she went silent. Lilith looked over and saw Kira tearing up.

"They weren't so lucky were they?" Lilith asked, Kira only shook her head in response. "If it possibly makes you feel any better, I've been alone myself." Lilith attempted to comfort them, "I kinda gotten used to it, but I wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with you."

Kira wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yeah… I'd be fine with that." she said, smiling. Kira pulled a sleeping bag off her knapsack and rolled it out in front of Lilith. She offered the sleeping place to Lilith, "You could probably use some sleep, I can lay amongst the rubble."

"No, peglaci can stay up for a couple weeks at a time and I think I've had enough sleep an hour ago." she stated, "Besides, rubble isn't exactly that comfortable."

Kira looked at the ground around the sleeping bag, "Good point…" she said, "And I guess I can't convince you to take the sleeping bag anyhow." Kira got into the sleeping bag, and with a quick "Goodnight" she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Lilith was alone again, something she's gotten quite used to. She does enjoys being alone and thinking to herself, however, and would've been just fine with this moment... if it wasn't interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Something was approaching their location and she assumed it was another monster. She painfully stood back up and readied her pistol. Kira must've been woken up by what's happening as she had gotten out of the sleeping bag and was standing. "It's probably just another monster, just get behind me." Lilith tried to assure her.

The creature approached the cave opening, it looked oddly humanoid. Lilith pointed her pistol at the creature's head and looked down the ironsights. To her surprise, however, the creature raised their hands in the air. Seeing this show of submission, Lilith concluded that this creature was a bit smarter than a savage monster. She commanded it to speak, "State your intent!"

The mysterious humanoid moved closer before they spoke with a smooth, masculine voice, "I'm not looking for any trouble. I just require assistance in repairing my ship."

The darkness of the night made it difficult to see the humanoid, and the fires, which have died down a bit since the crash, weren't helping that much. From what little light shone on the figure, Lilith could see they had white robes that looked just like something people of her race would wear. However, the man's face was obscured too much by shadows, making it impossible to confirm if he was Peglaci. She opened her mouth to question him further, but the appearance of couple more figures stopped her. One silhouetted figure was short in stature and had a digitigrade stance, the other was some sort of a humanoid… tree? Before anyone could say anything, the tree person suddenly spoke with a very hyper tone, "Yes! Another conflict for the ingenious Rainbow Tree to resolve!"

Everyone stared at the tree person with bewilderment. Before anyone could break the stunned silence, the tree shouted, "Ma'am! Drop your weapon at once!"

Lilith refused to lower her weapon, "Maybe I'll consider it if you get the hell away from me!" she shouted in response, her gun's aim went towards the tree.

Despite the threat of being shot, the tree refused to move, "I won't do such a thing until I've saved these people from the intimidating aim of your firearm!"

Lilith grew impatient with all the talk, the pain in her leg and the lack of understanding of what's happening contributed to this. She charged her pistol, a teal ball of plasma grew in front of the barrel, "I won't repeat myself. Back off!" she threatened. Almost immediately, the robed figure and the digitigrade creature ran off, and this must've prompted the tree to run as they too left just a second later. The plasma ball faded as Lilith uncharged her pistol.

Without warning, her sore leg bent and she fell over, and within a few seconds she passed out. Kira ran over to see if she was alright, she crouched and placed an ear near Lilith's mouth. After confirming that the peglaci was still breathing, she carefully dragged her over to the sleeping bag...


End file.
